Fire
by PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: Random smut.


Summer writing/art challenge with my aibou. Today's topic; Fire.

00000

Atem arched his back off the bedding and let out a strangled moan as his body tingled from toes to fingertips. "Baby..." his baritone was dark and breathless as he was being taken care of in the most pleasurable of ways.

Kaiba, his beautiful, adventurous boyfriend, had the Pharaoh's rock hard cock trapped between his lips as he drank up the moans and cries of his lover. And perhaps more than moans as precum was dribbling from the head and slipping down Seto's chin.

"Seto, oh that's it, right there," Atem ground his hips down, furthering the invading finger that belonged to his lover. Seto had been teasing him for what seemed like hours. He had Atem held down and dipped a single didget inside, and only one, to slowly ruin the Pharaoh as he continuously probed and probed his prostate. "Baby..."

"I do like to watch you writhe," Kaiba chuckled darkly when he lift his head from Atem's throbbing penis with a single string of saliva connecting flesh to lips. "It's satisfying."

At that, Kaiba pressed hard against his sweet spot, making the smaller man call out in frustration. "Please, Seto, let me cum!" He arched up off the bed and simultaneously tried to shove his ass down on that torturous finger. "I have to!"

Kaiba got up on his knees between Atem's legs and peered down at the sweaty mess that was his lover. His hands were bound to the headboard with one of Seto's ties, and from the pleasure they had built, it really could have been hours.

Who cared how it began, but the ending was in Kaiba's hands as he'd been denying his orgasm for far too long to be comfortable, but neither were willing to give.

"Not yet," Kaiba grinned against Atem's pelvis and nipped at the clean-shaved skin there. "I'm not done."

Atem whined against his better judgement and was long past any dignity. At the feeling of teeth running against his skin he threw his head back and moaned. The continued stimulation was making his whole body over sensitive. His fingers and toes curled, and he could feel the rush of blood pound in his ears. His entire tanned body was straining against the tie and the invading fingers.

"Fuck me!" Atem's reserves finally broke at another warm lick against the head of his throbbing cock. "Fuck me until I see stars."

Another moan, a whimper, came from the Pharaoh when those fingers left him open and raw. For a moment, he could only see the white ceiling before he realized what his lover was doing. He heard the familiar sound of a condom being ripped open and the popping of the tube of lube.

When his blown out crimson eyes moved downward, he could see it all between his knees. Kaiba's covered dick was standing tall and proud and glistening with lube. "Oh yes, baby, do it."

Kaiba quirked a brow at him even as he leaned over Atem, pushing his knees back nearly to his chest. "I hardly stretched you this whole time. Can you take it?" his breath was hot against Atem's cheek and he could feel the head of his slippery dick probe Atem's tight hole.

"Yes," Atem arched his ass up against that pending pleasure. "Yes! Take it!" Atem ordered with hardened, demanding eyes. "Take me!"

"I love it when you say shit like that," Kaiba growled and kissed him fiercely. He tasted like wine and salty cum, an uncomfortable yet delicious combination. Atem has to breathe in through his nose to get the oxygen to his brain so he could focus on relaxing the tight ring of muscle that kept the union from happening.

But a hard press and a throaty moan later, and Kaiba had pushed past the first bit of resistance. Now it was all Atem, all open, all his.

"Gods, Seto!" Atem groaned out around his mouth. It was tight and hot, almost too much. They really hadn't been playing to spread his insides so he close to pain when that heavy cock split the Pharaoh in two.

He felt Kaiba move a leg over his shoulder as he began to thrust inside. "You're so tight like this," he groused out, his voice straining against the pleasure.

"And you're too big!" Atem commented back. With each new thrust, Kaiba went deeper into his body until Atem felt like he was banging up against his lungs. He had a hard time breathing, almost gasping, against the tight channel being forced open. "Yes!" he cried out. "YES!"

When Kaiba's hips began to roll with each thrust Atem knew he was gone. With the right angle, that heavy dick penetrated his prostate over and over until hot tears began poring down the Pharaoh's cheeks.

"Baby!" he cried out, almost sobbed. "Seto! Touch me! Please, I want to... need to... touch me!"

"Touch yourself!" Kaiba growled against his neck before he bit his dark flesh.

"I CAN'T!" Atem cussed at him and tugged at his bound hands, hoping he'd notice them and remember HE had tied him up.

Kaiba groaned at the next few thrusts before the words seemed to meet his brain. "Oh," he fumbled down between them and took the Pharaoh in hand. His thrusts met the stroking hand, still slick with lube, and that was it for Atem.

The smaller body twisted and writhed against the man over him, the sheets, the tie and shot a huge load up against Kaiba's chest before the remainder splattered against his own belly and his lover's hand. His voice caught in his throat as he thrust up into that hand and back down onto the huge dick inside his body. "Seto..." he let out one final whine then deflated against the sheets.

He figured Kaiba would simply use his body to finish himself. Why else would he use a condom? But he was suddenly left with a feeling of emptiness when that covered member left his body. "Huh?" Atem questioned and looked up, unaware he even closed his eyes, to find a big cock in his face.

"Say my name again," Kaiba said as he straddled Atem's chest and stroked himself in his face. "Say it, and remember who you belong to."

"Seto..." Atem began, immediately falling into character with a small moan. "Seto... baby, come on me. Mark me..."

He watched with fascination as Seto broke out with sweat over his brow and it dripped down his legs and arms. "Baby..." he said against and raised his head enough to tentatively lick the head of his cock. The cock that was recently up his own ass.

And that small gesture was enough for Kaiba, apparently, as his hips cantered forward and he began to spurt his white fluid across Atem's lovely face. It was hot and sticky and gross and filthy... and Atem absolutely loved it.

Seto collapsed beside Atem with a heaving chest for life giving air. "You... You're... Mm..." he huffed with a warm smile once he turned to face the Pharaoh. He no longer had words to express his glee.

Atem closed an eye to keep the cooling cum from getting into it. "Going to let me out?" he asked as Kaiba leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Not yet," he grinned when he pulled back. He settled calmly on his back while Atem began to tug once more at the tie. "Fire's not satisfied."

"Oh Gods," Atem groaned.


End file.
